ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Miserable Adventures of Riley/Tropes
The Miserable Adventures of Riley is an American animated supernatural-comedy series, being created by . It is produced by Nickelodeon Animation Studios and it has aired on Nickelodeon since October 21st, 2018. Tropes *'Absentee Actor:' Neither Riley or Pain appeared in Ross and the Lamia, though they were mentioned. *'Actor Allusion:' Grey Griffin voices a rather cynical girl. **However, unlike Mandy, Vicky or Azula, Riley has shown some sympathy towards others, similar to . *'Adorkable:' Edwin fits this. *'Alpha Bitch:' Veronica. *'Annoying Younger Sibling:' Hannah is this to Riley. *'Anti-Hero:' TBD *'Babysitter from Hell:' Patricia. *'Badass Adorable:' Riley. *'Berserk Button:' **Riley would be really pissed if you steal her book. ***Also, never compare Riley to Veronica and/or Becca. Edwin learned this the hard way. **Whatever you do, do NOT shut off the console while Ross is playing his games. *'Beta Bitch:' Becca. *'Big Brother Bully:' Ross. *'Black Comedy:' This show is known for having dark humor. *'Cute and Psycho:' Cuddly Monster became this after Riley rejecting him. *'Cute Cry:' **Hannah has these moments whenever she starts to cry. *'Cute Is Evil:' Cuddly Monster fits this trope. *'Expy:' Riley was thought of as an expy of Mandy and/or Gaz. *'Getting Crap Past the Radar:' There are various adult jokes hidden in the show. *'Goth:' Riley and Austin. *'Ironic Name:' Issac has the same name as the famous scientist, Issac Newton, yet Issac is pretty dumb. *'Jerkass:' Ross, Veronica, and Becca all fit this trope. *'Jerk with a Heart of Gold:' Despite her attitude, there has been moments where Riley shows feelings towards others (aside from Pain and Austin). *'Locked in a Room:' In The Ghost of the Happsburg Battlefield, Riley, along with Oscar, Zeke, and Issac all get locked in a cabin. *'Lovable Alpha Bitch:' TBD *'Nice Guy:' Austin tends to be less cynical than Riley, being one of the few people who makes her happy. *'Non-Human Sidekick:' Pain. *'Official Couple:' **Riley and Austin, starting in Goth's True Beauty. **So does Ross and Julie after Another Person Like Ross. *'Odd Couple:' Riley and Austin kind of counts. The latter appears to be more nice and calm compared to the former. *'Parody:' Union of the Mythical is a parody of League of Legends. *'Perky Goth:' **Austin at a certain extent. **In the occasions she shows her soft side, Riley can be seen sometimes as that. *'Prone to Tears:' Hannah is an example of this. *'Punny Name:' Duck E. Candy *'Shout-Out:' **A broken version of Goddard from The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius appears in The Dimension. **Pictures of a zooplankton similar to Plankton from SpongeBob SquarePants and Clyde from The Loud House are seen in a newspaper in Curse of the Lonely Tree. *'Spiders Are Scary:' It is shown that Arianna is TERRIFIED of spiders and tarantulas. Her fear was shown in TBD when Issac showed his class a picture of his pet tarantula, causing Arianna to freak out. **It was shown again in Wolves and Wolf Spiders when the whole school ended up being invaded by various wolf spider-like demons, causing Arianna to freak out so much to the point where she ran away from the school and never came back in the rest of the episode. *'Spoiled Sweet:' TBD *'Story Arc:' The show had a couple of them. *'Suck E. Cheese's:' Duck E. Candy's. *'Teacher's Pet:' Natalie is considered by Mrs. Swellsman to be her favorite student. *'The Ditz:' Hannah, Issac and Kate. *'Where the Hell is Springfield?:' It is unknown which US state Happsburg is in. *'Wrong Assumption:' In Another Person Like Ross, Riley assumed that Julie would be exactly like her brother, Ross, and would start bullying her. However, later in the episode, it was revealed that Julie is actually a nice girl, and to make things better, she reveals that she is Austin's cousin. Trivia *'Dawson Casting:' The show's kids and teens cast is exclusively voiced by adults. *'Playing Against Type:' David Kaufman, also known as the friendly Danny Phantom, as Riley's rather jerkish older brother Ross. *'What Could Have Been:' **originally pitched for Cartoon Network **Pain's name was originally going to be Fang, but was changed to Pain during production to avoid confusion with Fangs from The Loud House. YMMV *'Cargo Ship:' **Riley x her book **Ross x his console *'Crossover Ship:' Some fans of this and The Loud House like to ship Riley with Lincoln. **As soon Nickelodeon executives found about this, they took advantage of it and made an advert featuring both of them. *'Ensemble Dark Horse:' TBD *'Fandom Rivalry:' **The fanbase's interactions with fanbases of Invader Zim and The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy are more of a mixed bag. While most fans of both shows enjoy TMAoR and vice versa, some fans of the three have shown to dislike them. **Fans of Wow Wow Wubbzy! have shown to dislike TMAoR, due to it being darker compared to his other works. *'Foe Yay Shipping:' Some fans jokingly ship Riley with Veronica and/or Becca. *'Friendly Fandoms:' Fans of The Loud House have seem to love TMAoR. **Unlike some fans, most fans of Invader Zim and The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy appear to like TMAoR. *'Ho Yay Shipping:' Fans of TMAoR ship Veronica and Becca, whether they were jokingly doing so or not. *'Hype Aversion:' Some viewers tried to avoid this show due to the fact that Boyle worked on... you know. *'Memetic Mutation:' TBD *'The Woobie:' Riley had to deal with Ross, Veronica, and Becca bullying her a lot and the fact that no one else is doing anything about it. *'Unintentionally Sympathetic:' Riley falls into this trope. *'What Do You Mean, It's for Kids:' TBD **Some fans go even further and believe it would be more suitable if the show aired on another Viacom channel like MTV or Comedy Central. *'Win Back the Crowd:' Bob Boyle was the co-developer and executive producer of the infamous 2016 PPG series, then ended up creating this show, which ended up getting better reviews than PPG (2016). Funny *Pain sometimes acts at the comic relief. Nightmare Fuel * Heartwarming *Any moment whenever Riley shows her soft side. Tear-Jerker * Ho Hay *Despite Veronica and Becca being BFFs, there were moments between them that gave out LGBT vibes. Category:Tropes